American Republic
The American Republic (also shortly known as the United States of America (USA)) was a short-lived nation that encompassed the East Coast and Mid-West of the continental United States region. Its president was HolsteinZ, a player that fled France after an unsuccessful coup attempt. Beginning The American Republic was founded when multiple cities on the east coast of the continental USA, and later cities in the Mid-West, met together in Chicago and declared the founding of a unified American nation, made up of both the United States and the American Union. The Chicagoans and the Yorkians agreed to an alliance with the American Republic. War and Failed Diplomacy The American Republic and Prussia-Norway waged war against each other for a brief time. (Known as the American-Norwegian War) The war did not cause any substantial or lasting damage but did anger the citizens of the American Republic for the leadership's inability to prevent surprise attacks and ambushes by players of Prussia-Norway that had landed in North America. Shortly after the war between the American Republic and Prussia-Norway ceased, Prussia-Norway declared war on Cuba. HolsteinZ, wanting revenge, openly voiced his support for the Cubans, expecting that the nations of the Yorkian Empire and Chicago would back him up. They didn't. Cuba began to collapse and entered a declining state. Cuba winning their war seemed to be a lost cause. This angered the American Republic's citizens even further. The downfall of the American Republic began after its attempts to prevent an alliance between Prussia-Norway and Latvia (now the Livonian Order) utterly failed. Downfall The city of Detroit seceded from the American Republic, causing most other cities to secede as well. The Mid-Western city of New Reno joined the NCR. Great Falls seceded and joined the Yorkian Empire. Hyannis also seceded. Federationism, the idea upon which the nation was founded, no longer existed at this point as HolsteinZ assumed dictatorial control and threatened to reoccupy Great Falls by sending in loyalists from Bismarck. This never happened because HolsteinZ continued to lose power. The sudden collapse of the American Republic led the citizens of the Cuban Empire to also secede due to months of internal problems and a losing war with Prussia-Norway. Washington, a key settlement of the republic, was the final city to secede. This effectively caused the nation to collapse completely. This was caused by the creation of a Norwegian settlement just north of Bismarck. The citizens of Washington decided all hope was lost. Bismarck joined the new United Empire, led by the United Nations and New Hamburg. Washington DC also joined the United Empire. Aftermath * The United Empire disallowed HolsteinZ from holding office or positions of power other than mayor of Bismarck. * Great Falls joined the United Empire after a brief time being under the control of the Yorkian Empire. * Removal of American Republic laws on Great Falls National Forest allowed the town to start expanding itself. * Hyannis and Hartford is unsettled, refused to join the United Empire. The Yorkian Empire has made attempts to ask them to join him in hope that he can expand and bring peace to the east, however, Pmc15 made a new country named New England. * RileyLovesJesus created a new American Republic, however it currently has no other nations backing it. * Great Falls and Bismarck followed in New Reno's footsteps and joined the NCR, forming the Eastern Territories of the NCR with Nova Rome. Left's United States After the fall of the Yorkian Empire, Left created a new nation called the Neo United States, which later went solely by the United States of America. This US aimed to create more peace and prosperity unlike the American Republic. It is now one of the longest lasting nations on North America (along with the Chicagoan Tribe). After the fall of the NCR, more towns joined the US, such as its former capital Washington DC, and the town of Vegas. its gey dont joinCategory:Nations Category:Former Nations